Happy Memories
by allthingsmagical
Summary: When Severus is feeling down at Halloween as it is the anniversary of the death of his only friend, Harry gives him some news that will hopefully make a happy memory for Halloween instead of a sad one. Sequel to 'Secrets In Truth'


_**I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling.**_

_**This story is a one shot sequel to 'Secrets In Truth' and is dedicated to kt187. Thank you for your idea and I hope you like what I have done with it :D**_

_**Warning: Mpreg, light malexmale.**_

_**Summary: When Severus is feeling down at Halloween as it is the anniversary of the death of his only friend, Harry gives him some news that will hopefully make a happy memory for Halloween instead of a sad one.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :D**_

* * *

Severus Snape, Headmaster of Hogwarts was sat at his desk in his office. He had just finished writing a reply to the minister before sending it off. How Albus managed to do all of this and always look so calm and relaxed and not stressed out after all those years as being Headmaster he will never know.

Before starting the next letter he looked up at the three pictures he had on his desk. The first one of him and Harry on which had been taken three months ago at their wedding. Harry standing on tip toe, kissing his cheek with a smile on his face. Severus had the smallest smile on his face, rolling his eyes as he reached out to Harry, drawing the younger man closer to him, making him laugh and snake his arms around his waist.

The next one was of Caleb, sitting on Harry's knee who was laughing as he was tickling their son who was giggling and clapping his hands. The last one was what Severus looked at more than the other two. It was of Caleb on his own, it was taken three months ago when he was six months old, Caleb was crawling to Severus who had the camera, biggest smile on his face, it was the first time he had crawled.

He looked up and saw what time it was and was about to send his patronus to all his staff to tell them all of a meeting as the students will be arriving in two days when a stag came charging through his door. "Severus come to the grand staircase on the fourth floor quickly." it said in Harry's voice.

Grabbing his wand Severus left his office and hurried to where Harry had said. When he reached the staircase that led to the fourth floor he looked down the eight steps and saw Harry crossed legged, smile on his face with Caleb in front of him.

"Kneel down Severus so he can see you better."

Severus cleared his throat and after a quick look around he was sat how Harry was. "What is it you wanted me for? Your voice sounded urgent."

"It is. Watch this." Harry pointed to Severus. "Look who's there Caleb, its Papa. Show Papa what you can do?" Harry looked up. "Hold your arms out Severus."

Severus held his arms out and gave his son one of his rarest smiles. Harry let go of Caleb but kept his hands close to him as Caleb laughed and started to crawl up the stairs to Severus.

"Good boy Caleb, go to Papa."

Caleb would stop every now and then and turn to look at Harry who gave him an encouraging smile before he carried on. When he was on the last step Severus picked him up and held his son close. "Papa's so proud of you."

"I made sure the stairs were cushioned. I also put a spell on them so if he slipped the stairs would turn into a slide and he would slide back down to me." Harry explained as he walked up the eight steps. "Sorry if my voice sounded urgent but he has been trying this all week."

"That's okay. I am glad you called me. I wouldn't have wanted to miss this. Thank you Harry." he said, kissing Harry on the lips before kissing his son's forehead as he rested his head on his papa's shoulder. "Someone's tired."

"Do you want me to take him Severus?"

"No he is fine with me. You get sorting things out with Poppy; he will fall asleep on the walk back. I am only replying to letters and signing things he will be fine with me."

Harry nodded and kissed Caleb's cheek and gave his husband a longing kiss before leaving.

"Come on little one." Severus whispered as he rubbed soothing circles on his sons back, lulling him to sleep.

* * *

By the time Severus entered his office, Caleb was fast asleep on his shoulder. He called on Mipsy to fetch Caleb's bassinet, he placed it on the chair beside his and placed his sleeping son in it.

Severus made sure his son was settled before he started to write replies and sign letters. Using his right hand to write he kept his left hand next to Caleb, smiling when his son made a fist around his finger.

After he had finished what he had to do he sent his patronus off to all the professors and to Poppy and Harry to discuss what needs to be done before the start of school in two days. He needed to discuss lessons with the Professors and the stock of potions with Harry and Poppy; if they needed plenty then he would help Slughorn.

As soon as the doe glided out of the door Caleb woke up crying. "Papa's here baby boy." he soothed, picking his son up.

* * *

When Severus' doe left the hospital wing Poppy turned to Harry. "You go on ahead. I will just finish the list of what potions we need and then join you."

As Harry was walking up the stairs to Severus' office he smiled when he heard his son giggling. He opened the door and saw Caleb sat on Severus' desk, Severus was holding his wrists with his thumbs and fingers whilst his free fingers were tickling his son, laughing along.

"Papa tickling you?" Harry asked. Laughing when Severus cleared his throat.

"Severus you don't have to put on an act in front of me."

Severus sighed and picked his son up and rested him against his chest where Caleb lifted his arms, loving Severus' chest. "Hard habit to break. I didn't expect anyone to come yet. I only sent the message ten minutes ago."

"Poppy said for me to come whilst she finishes making the list of the potions we need."

"Is there much?"

"Quite a few." Harry answered as he made his way over to his husband, kissing his son on the cheek.

Severus nodded. "I will help Slughorn. School starts back in two days."

"As long as you sit and have meals with us and in bed by eleven I have no complaints."

"And if I am not?"

"Then during the day I will come and visit the both of you and explain to you in full how much I love your cock in me, and don't think I will not do it if Horace is there as I will only do it if he is."

"Harry I have my own private potions lab."

"Then I will discuss it over dinner at the staff table."

"All meals with you and our son and in bed by eleven I promise."

Harry smiled. "Good." he smiled, bringing his husband in for a kiss.

* * *

The next day Severus was in his private lab. He saw the list of potions that were needed and made sure he got the most difficult ones. He knew Horace could make them but he would feel better knowing he made them, especially if they were for the hospital wing.

He was taught by Horace when he was a student and had relied more on books than he did on him. He would be alright for this year as he informed Severus he will be retiring after the school year.

Severus decided he would then seek his godson out to see if he wanted to be the next potions Professor, he did come top in that class after all.

He had just finished a batch of the shrinking solution when a knock sounded at his door. "Enter."

The door opened to reveal Draco. "Afternoon Severus."

"Draco. What are you doing here?"

"Harry owled me. He said there were a lot of potions to do before school starts. I have come to offer my help."

"Have you now?"

"Yes. You know I was top in potions. You know me so you know that I know what I am doing. Plus it will all come in practice."

"Practice for what?"

"For when I am the potions Professor next year. I hear Slughorn is retiring at the end of the school year,"

"Only me, Horace and Harry know this, so there is no guessing where you heard that from if I didn't tell you."

"Alright Harry did tell me."

"And what makes you think that you will get the job or that I will even offer it to you?"

"Do you know of anyone else you know you can trust to do the best they can?"

"I do."

"Who?"

"Granger."

"Didn't Harry tell you? She works at the ministry now along with Ron."

"No he didn't."

"I bet he did but you weren't listening."

"I always listen to my husband."

"Not when you have your son. I have seen you when you have Caleb, it's like there is no one else but you and him, that he is all that matters."

"Being a proud father isn't a crime."

"I never said it was. Has it never occurred to you that you doting on your son like you so will make Harry feel pushed out?" Draco asked as he started to chop some ingredients.

"Yes it did and I spoke to Harry about it."

"And what did he say?"

"Not that it is any of your business but Harry loves how much I dote on our son."

"Doesn't mind as long as you give him plenty of lovin at night?"

"Shut up and carry on with what you are doing." Severus snapped, scowling when he saw a smirk on Draco's face.

* * *

Severus checked on the skele gro potion and knowing he couldn't do anymore until morning he left his lab and locked it all up and headed to his and Harry's rooms, he first checked on his son and saw him fast asleep, he left the door open and headed to his and Harry's room.

A small smile came to his lips when he saw his husband fast asleep on his front, the covers so far down showing Severus his bare back and just the top of his bare arse. He would quickly shower and join his husband.

After Severus stepped out of the shower he quickly dried and got into bed naked, pulling Harry so he moved from his front and onto his side so his back was against him, making sure Harry was secure in his arms before letting himself drift off to sleep.

It didn't seem as though Severus was asleep five minutes when he was woken by his son crying, he looked to see that Harry was still sleeping and got out of bed as best he could and slipped some bottoms on.

* * *

Harry turned over and threw his arm across the bed and woke up to feel the space there, he opened his eyes and lifted his head, he ran his hand down the side next to him where Severus always slept and found the space cold.

Sitting up he picked up his wand and cast a tempus charm it had just gone one in the morning, Severus hadn't been to bed yet, no doubt he was still in his lab, Harry got up and placed a robe around him and headed towards his sons room, deciding to check on him first before going to his husband's lab, wouldn't be the first time Harry went to fetch Severus in the night and they got carried away.

He opened his son's door and stopped at the view. Severus was sat in the rocking chair by Caleb's crib; Caleb was fast asleep in Severus' arms who was also fast asleep in the rocking chair.

He moved forwards and as carefully as he could, took Caleb from his husband's arms and placed him back in his crib.

"Harry?" Severus murmured, Harry moving their son from his arms stirred him.

"Have you actually been to been to bed?"

Severus opened his eyes. "Yes. Caleb woke up crying so I put some bottoms on to see to him."

"You were in bed naked?"

"As were you."

Harry opened his robe. "Still am. Our son is now fast asleep, come back to bed Severus." Harry whispered, placing a kiss on the Headmaster's lips.

* * *

The first week school had started Harry couldn't believe it when Poppy was proved right. They had more ailments and accidents with magic in that week then they did all year.

"Kids haven't seen their friends for six weeks, the want to show them what they have learned over the summer, things go wrong and they either end up hurting themselves, their friends or someone else." Poppy explained.

Severus was standing in his office by the window when a knock sounded at his door, turning he saw Horace walk in. "Is everything alright Horace?"

"Yes Headmaster. Well, yes and no I'm afraid."

"What is wrong?"

"Teaching this first week has taken more out of me than I realised, it is making me remember why I retired the first time round. I do have a suggestion. I promised I will finish the school year and I will but I can't teach all seven years."

"You want to teach the sixth and seventh years whilst I find someone willing to teach the others."

"I would be most grateful Severus, if you can't find anyone I will manage somehow."

"No need Horace. I already have someone in mind to take over when you retire I am sure he won't mind starting a year early."

"Oh. Anyone we know?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Excellent choice. Top of the class when he was at school himself, although he did have competition in his sixth year from Harry, Harry in potions that year made the best potions I have ever seen, better than some of mine I dare say. Thank you Severus. I will leave you to it."

When Horace left, Severus walked over and picked his son up. "Your daddy never did return my book, if I tell your daddy that, he will probably say something about his fascination with the owner or something silly. Yes he will." Severus said, chuckling a little as Caleb started to laugh.

* * *

That evening Harry walked into their rooms to see Severus feeding their son. "How has he been?"

"He's been fine. How have you found your first week?"

"Busy."

"We have a new staff member."

"Oh?" Harry asked as he sat down, smiling when Severus handed Caleb over. "Daddy missed you baby boy."

"Horace came to see me; he said the first week is harder on him than he first thought, told me it reminded him of why he retired in the first place. He is going to be teaching sixth and seventh years and Draco will be teaching the rest."

* * *

As the weeks went on Severus decided to watch Harry closely, he would be up and dressed before him, sleeping whenever he had five minutes to sit down, hardly eat his food, when he asked Harry what was wrong Harry had told him that he never realised just how busy Poppy used to be and wondered how she coped on her own until he came along. Severus knowing that Poppy was always rushed off her feet believed Harry and said no more.

When Halloween was upon them Harry persuaded Severus to throw a ball for all those who were to remain at Hogwarts, when Severus announced that there was to be a Halloween ball all of the students stayed at the castle as the last ball Hogwarts had was the Yule ball in Harry's fourth year.

"You have done what?" Severus asked, staring at a smiling Harry before him.

"I have got our son a Halloween costume. His first one."

"What is it of?"

"I am not telling you but you will love it. That much I do know."

"Harry..."

"No. You will find out soon enough." Harry moved forwards and took their son. "I am going to get him ready. What will you be wearing?"

"What I have on."

Harry looked his husband up and down and saw him dressed in his usual black trousers, his buttoned up robe and outer robe. "But you are meant to be dressing up. Everyone else is."

"This is my costume."

"What are you going as then?"

"Well tonight's my night off as Headmaster duties so I am dressed as scary angry man just finished work in need of a drink."

Harry laughed and shook his head. "And some people still wonder why I love you so much."

* * *

Half hour later Harry opened the door to his son's room. "Are you ready to see your son in his Halloween costume Severus?"

"Yes. Come on what is he going as?"

Harry went back in the room and walked out slowly, his back hunched as he was holding onto Caleb's hands as he slowly walked from the room.

Severus had to stop his jaw from dropping when he saw his son wearing jet black robes, very much similar to the ones he had on and long jet black hair that came to his shoulders and curtained his face. "A mini you. I can't get him to scowl though."

Harry handed Caleb over to Severus who held him at arm's length.

"You want him to scowl. Just show him a cauldron. He'll scowl all bloody night, just like you do. That way he can go as both of us."

Harry laughed. "Shall we get going then?"

"What about your costume?"

Harry lifted his hair at the front and Severus saw no scar. "I am anyone but the chosen one tonight."

* * *

Harry had been watching Severus all night, he had always been quiet at gatherings like this and kept himself to himself but something was different. He told Harry Caleb would be fine with him whilst Harry walked around and did the talking for them both.

"Draco?"

Draco excused himself from Horace and started to walk with Harry. "Oh thank you Harry. I don't mind Horace in small doses but when he goes on like that."

Harry laughed. "I want to ask you about Severus. I know him a lot better than I did but you still know him better. I can't think what is wrong with him, he kept himself more to himself than he usually does at gatherings, and he has been quiet all day."

"He is like this every year at this time Harry. I know you are too young to remember you losing your parents but Severus lost not only his best friend but his only friend."

Harry sighed. "It's been eighteen years. Thank you Draco I better go and find him."

* * *

Harry had looked for Severus and couldn't find him anywhere, in the end he asked McGonagall who told him she saw Severus take Caleb outside.

Harry walked outside and found Severus stood in the courtyard, he was holding their son closely to him and was swaying a little from the music they could hear from inside, Harry slowly walked over to his husband and son and could hear his husband talking.

"It has been eighteen years since your grandma passed away, seems like a lifetime ago, yet when I first met her twenty eight years ago sometimes it seems like only yesterday. You are very lucky Caleb as I see more of her in your daddy every day."

"Thank you Severus."

"Harry? What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for my husband and son. Severus I am sorry. I didn't think how it would be for you today. It is hard for me to miss them and try to remember them when I didn't know them."

"I know Harry."

Harry walked up and moved his arms around Severus as best he could with Caleb between them. "Severus I know Halloween is hard for you and I forgot. I am sorry. But I have something that will hopefully make Halloween a better memory for you."

"Oh?"

"Yes. You know how much I love how you dote on Caleb here but you need to make me a promise."

"What's that?"

"That when we have our next one you will show him or her as much attention."

"I don't have to make such a promise you know I - Harry?"

Harry smiled. "That is the real reason I have been up before you, morning sickness, pushing certain foods away because the smell puts me off. Another seven months little Caleb here will have a baby brother or sister."

"Harry that news has made my day, it really has made me feel better, something which I know only you can do." Severus wrapped his free arm around Harry and brought him close, kissing him soundly on the lips. "I love you Harry."

"I love you too Severus. Happy Halloween."

"Happy Halloween indeed." the Headmaster murmured, moving down to kiss his husband once more.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
